It's A Love Story
by TheCanOfShazam
Summary: Massie had moved away, keeping her love for Derrick and their promises to wait for each other. But when Massie comes back, will they really reconnect?
1. Chapter 1

Massie missed him. His smile. His dark brown eyes. His voice. But when she went back to Westchester, she wouldn't be able to get back together with him. She couldn't have a relationship with anyone. It was too complicated. She couldn't fall for him again. She wouldn't let herself. She remembered how it ended last time. The promises to keep in touch, to wait for each other. They were promises never kept.

She had spent too many hours sitting on the steps of her new house crying over him. Crying about what used to be and what could've been. When she moved, her heart was broken. She was sure he had moved on. Too bad she couldn't. But she would try to push him out of her head and out of her life when she returned. She vowed she wouldn't fall in love with him again. And she would be strong. Because she was Massie Block.

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

Westchester was Massie's home. She missed her friends, she missed her house, but most of all, she missed Derrick. Coming home was the greatest feeling in the world. All of their furniture was already there and set up. Kendra had called Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire and had them be there when Massie arrived. When Massie walked in and saw her friends sitting on the couch drinking lattes, she almost cried tears of joy. When they turned and saw her, their screams resounded through the house.

"Ehmagawd, you look ah-mazing!" Alicia gasped.

"I love your hair!" Dylan said, referring to Massie grown out chocolate hair with red highlights.

"We missed you!" Claire said, smiling.

"Ehmagawd, you missed soo much!" Kristen added.

Massie smiled her infamous mega-watt grin. She was home. The girls followed Massie up to her room and handed her a latte.

"So, tell me everything. What'd I miss?" Massie asked. All girls started talking at once.

"Hold up! One at a time." Massie said, giggling at her friends' impatience.

"Ok, so I'm dating Josh, obviously." Alicia started.

"Yeah, and I'm dating Kemp. Claire is dating Cam. And Dylan is dating Chris." Kristen finished. Massie noticed how they didn't say who Derrick was dating, but she wouldn't ask.

"Wow, that's great!" Massie said.

"Yeah, so what have you been up to? How was the oh so glamorous Miami?" Alicia asked. "Did you have a boyfriend? Who were your friends?" She pressed and flipped her sleek black hair. But Massie didn't want to talk about Miami.

"None of that's important. What's important is that I'm back and ready to take over Westchester." Massie said, keeping her cool the whole time.

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day_

The girls sighed. "So, are you ready to come back to BOCD?" Dylan asked.

"Definitely. Girls, I'm back!" Massie squealed. All the girls screamed and jumped up to hug her.

"We have to go shopping and pick out the perfect outfit for your first day back!" Alicia

said. And with that, all five girls got up and walked out to the Range Rover.

It was the next day and Massie had woken up with both dread and excitement. She couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they saw her. The girls promise to keep their lips zipped about her arrival. But she didn't want to see Derrick. She didn't want to see his puppy dog brown eyes. She didn't want to fall so hard again.

But she got up and put on her new outfit. She was wearing a purple strapless satin dress with black pumps and her long wavy hair was blown out and perfect. On her tan, toned arms hung her signature gold charm bracelet. Yes, she was ready to go back.

Massie looked at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe her red highlights had come out so great. She put on some MAC Lipglass and was ready to go. She walked out to the Range Rover and met Claire.

"Wow, Mass, you look awesome." Claire said and Massie smiled brightly. She knew how good she looked. When Isaac had picked up the others, they buried themselves in new clothes. Each girl had secretly bought Massie a present at the mall.

When Isaac pulled up to the school, Massie's stomach turned. Was she really prepared to see Derrick again? She pushed the thoughts out of her head and gracefully walked out of her car.

Everyone stopped and stared as Massie and her girls walked through campus and towards the building. There were whispers everywhere.

"Is that Massie??"

"I can't believe she's back"

"I heard she dropped out to become a model."

But Massie held her head high and walked swiftly through the crowd. When she arrived at her locker she saw Derrick standing at the next one, grabbing books for his first class. Her heart skipped a beat. Derrick turned towards her and his eyes widened.

_Oh God,_ Massie thought. _He looks amazing._

"Massie?" Derrick asked.

"Yep. In the flesh." She said, smoothly.

"Wow. You look amazing." He said. He couldn't believe he was actually looking at Massie Block. As he was about to say something more, Olivia came up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Massie froze. Duh-livia? But Derrick didn't pull away even though Massie was there. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed back. So Massie simply walked away. She wouldn't cry. Even if she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie could hear Derrick calling her name but she kept walking and held her head high. She didn't want to talk to him. Ever. She didn't want to see his face. His face. He was gorgeous. He had grown taller and Massie could've sworn she saw a six pack through his shirt. His sandy blonde hair fell just at the tips of his eyelashes. Massie sighed and held her tears back. She had spent years crying in Miami. Maybe she had finally run dry.

Her first class was at the other end of the school. Just her luck. She got to class just as the final bell rang. She scanned for someone, anyone, she knew and saw Dylan sitting in the back, eating a Luna bar. Massie let out a breath of relief and sat in the seat next to Dylan.

She motioned towards her phone and Dylan nodded and pulled out her own.

MASSIE: I DIDN'T KNOW DERRICK WAS DATING DUH-LIVIA.

DYLAN: YEP. SINCE LAST YEAR. MAKES ME SICK. SHE'S SO STUPID AND HER BEAUTY ISN'T EVEN REAL. SHE'S HAD 3 NOSE JOBS SINCE U LEFT.

MASSIE: WOW. 3? WHAT DOES HE SEE IN HER??

DYLAN: BEATS ME.

Massie slid her phone into its case, signaling that it was the end of the discussion. She didn't want to think about Duh-livia. So for the first time in her life, she actually paid attention to what the teacher was saying. And for once, knew what the homework was without having to ask one of the nerds.

By the time it was lunch, Massie had caught up with all of the girls and swiftly walked to a shaded tree, much like their oak tree back in the 7th grade when OCD was an all girl's school. She picked at her turkey burger but didn't really eat anything. She had no appetite.

The day went by slowly and she realized she had several classes with Derrick. And in each class, he had sat right next to her. He actually tried to talk to her quite a few times, but Massie pretended not to hear him. She really needed to go shopping.

When school ended, Massie called an emergency trip to the mall. She needed a new outfit desperately. The trip to the mall was soothing, but Massie was still on edge from that morning. Duh-livia? Really? Three nose jobs? It just didn't add up. Why would Derrick be dating _her_? Massie shook her head, almost as if to shake the thoughts away.

She resumed critiquing the outfit on her mannequin. Dark wash skinny jeans, purple halter top, black heels. Perfect. She was wearing a pair of boy shorts and matching tank from Victoria's Secret and had vanilla scented candles lit around her room in order to calm her nerves. Her long brunette hair with red streaks was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

She didn't want to think about the day. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But she didn't. Instead, she opted for the next best thing. Putting together more outfits.

'_Finally' _Massie thought as she lay down on her bed. She had spent two hours creating different styles, different outfits, and finally she was calm. And tired. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. And she dreamed. Dreamed of her and Derrick. Dreamed of what they used to be, what they could've been. And then she dreamed about him and Olivia.

Massie woke from her nightmare to the sound of Love Story by Taylor Swift. Her alarm. She quickly turned it off, got out of bed, and started her day.

The school day dragged on and on. Massie was forced to deal with Derrick the entire time. He'd try to talk to her after _every_ class. But Massie didn't want to talk. The rest of the day was boring. That is, until she got to her car.

Derrick was standing there, waiting. And Massie knew she had to face him now.

"Um, can I help you?" Massie snapped. She just wanted to get home.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Derrick asked softly. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She didn't know what to say. She didn't have any excuse. At least not one that wouldn't make her sound like a desperate loser.

"I-I don't hate you. Why would you care anyway?" Massie asked. "It's not like it matters."

"It matters to me, Block. I've missed you." He said quietly.

"If you really missed me, why were you making out with Duh-livia from the minute you saw me?" Massie asked, purposely calling Olivia by her cruel nickname.

"I-I don't know. Massie, you've got to believe me. I miss you." Derrick pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well I don't believe you. Now get out of my way." She snapped. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Derrick's shoulders dropped and he slowly walked away. When Massie was safely in her car, she allowed herself to cry. It took everything she had not to take him back. No. She wasn't going to fall this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Massie couldn't believe she had survived two weeks at BOCD. It felt like a lifetime. Everything had seemed to fall back into place. Well, except for Derrick. He was still a mystery. He had stopped trying to talk to Massie after the incident at her car. Massie almost missed his pleads. Almost.

"Ehmagawd, you will not believe what happened with Derrick and Olivia." Alicia gushed, smoothing her black satin cami. Her eyes were wide and eager to spread the gossip.

"How many points?" Massie snapped, keeping her cool the whole time. She would not let on that she cared too much.

"Seventy-five." Alicia stated. Massie nodded, signaling that Alicia could go on. "Well, I heard they got into this huge fight after lunch today and broke up. Apparently Derrick caught her flirting with another guy."

Massie wasn't surprised. She knew the kind of girl Olivia was. It was bound to happen sometime.

"Alright, you get the points." Massie said, and Alicia clapped gleefully. Dylan continued to stuff her face with popcorn. Claire was way too busy texting Cam to notice anything. And Kristen was kicking a soccer ball around Massie's room, trying to avoid hitting Bean.

Massie couldn't believe that just a year ago, she was missing out on these amazing friends. These were the girls who got her through everything. She needed them.

The next morning, Massie's amber eyes shone bright as she watched the girls leave. She wasn't happy about it, but she did have some other plans that day. She checked over her outfit. Dark wash Sevens, dark blue ballet flats, and a dark blue halter top. She was ready.

When Isaac dropped her off at the park, Massie smelled the fresh air. She realized she needed alone time without having to sit in her house, but she needed to go to a place nobody would ever think of looking for her. The park was perfect. Nobody ever went to the park anymore.

She sat on the bench over-looking the water and pulled out her palm pilot. She needed to organize things. She made lists. A list of the things she needed to buy, a list of what she wanted to do to her hair, a list of Christmas presents she could get for everybody. It was getting colder out, but Massie didn't mind.

But then she heard someone walking behind her, which was weird, since the park had been empty since she had gotten there. She stood up and whipped her head around, only to come face to face with Derrick. The last person on earth she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here? Nobody ever comes to the park." Massie said in a clipped and annoyed tone.

"Well, I come to the park. Besides, what are _you_ doing here? I thought nobody comes to the park." He replied, half playful, half serious.

"That's why I'm here, you moron. Because I _thought_ nobody would be able to find me here." She said. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Well I found you." He whispered, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. She pulled back sharply.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Massie said. She was furious.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked the same question he had asked weeks ago.

"Why do you like me so much?" She retorted. Derrick seemed speechless. He didn't expect her to call him out on it.

"Massie, I-I love you." He whispered. Now it was Massie's turned to freeze up. But as soon as she did, she had melted, and the anger was back.

"It's too late." She stated simply, grabbing her bag and walking away, leaving Derrick in the cold. As soon as she was far enough away, she pulled out her phone and called Isaac to come pick her up. Her car was getting a paint job.

When Isaac arrived, she quickly got into the car and let the tears fall down. What had she gotten herself into? When was it ever going to end? She couldn't tell anyone what happened today. Not even Claire.

When Monday morning rolled around, Massie groaned. She didn't want to see Derrick. But when she got to school, she was greeted with a different kind of surprise. She spun the lock on her lock and popped it open. But when she was expecting to see textbooks and handbags, in its place were a dozen red roses with a note attached.

Massie-

Meet me out back by the old oak tree at lunch

-D

Massie smiled but that smiled quickly vanished. She stuffed the roses back into her locker and rushed to her next class. Throughout half the day, Massie thought about whether she should go to the oak tree or just not show up. Oddly enough, he wasn't in anyone of her classes.

When lunch came, Massie decided she may as well go see what he wants. When she neared the oak tree she could see him sitting on the grass. She sat down next to him.

"What do you want Derrick?" Massie asked sharply. He looked at her with those adorable brown eyes and frowned.

"No need to be snappy. Did you like the flowers?" He asked lightly.

"I want to know why you put them in my locker." She said quietly. Derrick sighed.

"What's it gonna take to win you back, Mass?" He asked. Massie closed her eyes and thought. When she opened them again, she had an answer. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Something big." She said, and got up and walked away, leaving him once again.


End file.
